The Real Award Winner
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: One Shot:: It's Elena's 21st birthday and she want's to celebrate it by doing something she hasn't done before, herself Bonnie and Caroline all sneak into a private after-party where Elena bumps into award winner Damon. Damon likes Elena's views on life and Elena likes Damon all around, how will the night end for them?


The real award winner.

_Disclaimer; I own nothing_

"**In honour of the recent ACM awards. How about DE meet at an after awards party in Texas? 21 year old Elena and her girl friends sneak into the party? 28 year old Damon is the big award winner of the night? Sparks fly, drama ensues, but love prevails. ;)  
Smut or fluffy?"**

**This is a request by Sorrybout'ya, it was requested in aid of my 100th reviewer on my story 'Insecure Talent' – I hope I did this request justice and I'm hoping you like it.**

**~~DE~~**

"Come on guys we need to have some real fun with this!" Elena exclaimed as she waved around her '21' ID card, today was Elena Gilbert's birthday and she was celebrating with her two best girl-friends; Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Elena's ID had come through the post earlier that week and Elena had been buzzing ever since she had got it to use it, so far they had gotten into about two different clubs and shared some shots but Elena wasn't feeling the real buzz of it. They were currently on holiday in Texas which was the reason that Elena had refrained from using her ID until her birthday, they were in Texas for her birthday and she wanted to fully go wild when the time came around – which was now and Elena couldn't quite put her finger on what else she wanted to do.

"Elena is your ID for buying alcohol that's about it, I mean we could check out some more clubs if you like?" Bonnie asked as they continued to walk through the party towns of Texas.

Elena shook her head "I wanna go to a real party," no one responded until a tall building with lights flashing out of it came into view "that looks like a real party" Elena suddenly said as she gaped up at the massive building.

"You wanna go in there?" Caroline questioned as they all approached the lively building with lights and music blaring out at all ends. At closer inspection they could see that it was a private party, there were a few bouncers outside and the place looked pretty secluded.

"I think it's an after party for something, there's probably celebrities in there" Bonnie gaped "meaning we can't go in" she quickly finished off as she scanned Elena's wild expression.

"Or we could just sneak in? Where there's a will there's a way and we'll even get served because we're all twenty one!" Elena beamed excitedly at her own plan.

"Okay they, how do you propose we get in? Past all the bouncers and what not I mean" Caroline asked as Elena walked up to the walls of the building, she scanned around a little until it appeared she had the perfect answer.

There was a tiny bathroom window that Elena could see and just about reach "I am not squeezing through there" Bonnie said as she watched where Elena's eye-line drifted to.

"Well you don't have to come but I am going in Bon" Elena said in a determined voice as she clapped her hands together "Caroline wanna go first?"

Caroline rolled her eyes but produced a little smirk "okay fine" Caroline hoisted her leg up onto the outside of the window and pushed herself up using arm strength, she then wiggled her way through the small space until her whole body was inside "who's next?" Caroline's voice called in from inside the bathroom.

Elena raised her eyebrows at Bonnie "you game?"

Bonnie sighed "Okay fine, just give me a boost" she said as she placed her palms on the brick wall. Elena gave Bonnie a boost up and in the process Bonnie accidentally kicked Elena causing her to stumble back and fall over, Elena wasn't drunk but was a little tipsy so when she stood up and saw two windows (one leading to the men's the other to the women's) Elena was totally confused.

Sighing, she hoisted herself up against the one she was nearest too and stumbled in hitting the floor, which was luckily not to far away from the window ledge. Elena stood up and brushed herself down, when she finally looked up ready to walk out she almost screamed as the sight of a man in the bathroom made her jump.

"Why did you just climb in from the men's rest-room window?" The man asked curiously, he was wearing a black well tailored full bodied suit and had the bluest eyes that Elena had ever seen, he also had raven jet black hair and was about 5ft10 tall.

_Busted_ Elena thought, "I um, well I was going to-" the man just looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face "I got locked out and I only went for some fresh air and a smoke."

The man chuckled "you know I don't mean any disrespect by this but you don't exactly look formally dressed."

Elena looked down at her black high waisted skirt and pink tank top "I didn't think that it was formal wear" she said with the worst poker face ever.

"Well this is actually the after party to an awards ceremony that finished, it was in aid of best country singer artists and although that isn't relevant I get the feeling that you just snuck in" he said with a smug smile.

Elena blushed "well it-."

"I won't tell, you can enjoy yourself I mean let me guess someone's birthday being celebrated? A rebellious act? Maybe just bored?"

Elena couldn't help but snort "it's my twenty first birthday today actually and yeah I got a little bored."

"Well enjoy the party, just try to blend in" he said as he tossed a hand towel in the bin that he had been drying his hands with throughout the conversation.

Elena stood there dumbfounded for a couple of minutes before she exited the bathroom, Caroline and Bonnie immediately saw her and approached "Christ Elena, you went through the men's window – we didn't know if you had been caught or not!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena shook her head "well let's just enjoy the night" she said trying to wipe the mysterious stranger from her mind.

* * *

Elena and her girl-friends had been there for about an hour and surprisingly no one had questioned why they were there. They had had some questioning looks from a few waiters and a couple of women wearing really pretty dresses but surprisingly there were a couple of people wearing less than formal clothes anyway, to be honest Elena's clothes weren't exactly shabby either they could be considered formal in the category of 'normal every day clothes'.

They had drank a couple of beers each and Bonnie and Caroline were buzzing about on the dance floor still hyped up that they had actually got into this private after party so easily.

It wasn't that Elena wasn't enjoying herself, she just wasn't feel the same luxe that Bonnie and Caroline were as they bounced about the club. Elena sat sipping her drink at the bar when someone came and sat next to her "for someone who's birthday it is and managed to sneak into this party, you couldn't look any less frowny" the voice said.

Elena turned around to see who it was talking to her, her heart skipped a beat when she realised that it was _extremely _handsome guy from the toilets. "well maybe things will get a little more interesting now that I have someone to talk to" she retorted back with a little liquid courage.

"I thought you brought friends with you, did they leave?"

"Nope, they are out on the dance floor, I'm just not in the mood to be bouncing around which is a little weird because I felt super hyper earlier when we came in" Elena said wrinkling her forehead a little then taking a drink.

The man nodded "It's just the excitement of your twenty first birthday, I had the same – it happens to everyone" he said shrugging then sipping his own bourbon.

"How old are you?" Elena asked curiously looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Turned twenty eight a couple of weeks ago, to be honest with you I'm only here because my brother made me go – I was going to get him to accept the award on my behalf but he had to be an ass about it, but I digress, what's your name?"

"Elena, what about you?"

He smirked, a super sexy smirk Elena thought "I'm not playing twenty questions."

"Fine then, I'll just call you blue-eyes because your eyes are so consuming" _oh my god, did she just say that?_

He chuckled "it's as if my eyes hold the power of compulsion" he muttered then took another sip "Damon, my name is Damon."

Funny Elena thought, the name Elena translates to light whereas the name Damon is almost the definition of darkness "nice to meet you Damon."

"Yeah well you too Elena" they both clinked their drinks.

"So you said your brother made you come, I'm assuming that you don't wear things like suits often?" She asked admiring his posture and body structure in that dapper suit.

"I'm more of a leather jackets kind of guy, you know black on black? My brother is the fruit cake white-picket-fence life style kinda guy, it's just not for me."

"You know at one point I had always thought that I wanted that life but now I'm not so sure, maybe one day but life seems to short to waste it on planning ahead" she said looking at her bottle in thought.

Damon smirked "you should just take everything as it comes, no regrets."

"No regrets" Elena agreed as they turned to look at one another.

Then it happened, Damon leaned in and let his lips land onto Elena's and she wasn't complaining, they kissed slowly and then it turned into something more passionate – Damon's tongue tangled with Elena's and they began a battle of dominance which of course Damon won. Damon's hands went to Elena's waist and Elena gently cupped Damon's jaw, after a couple more seconds they finally pulled away and Damon spoke "do you wanna catch a cab?"

Elena nodded "absolutely."

They walked away from the bar and Elena sent Caroline a quick text letting them both know not to wait up for her. Damon signalled for a cab to come and they both climbed in, the whole ride to Damon's hotel was filled with sexual tension.

When they got out of the cab Damon walked them to the room and the minute they stumbled in it erupted in kisses and touching, Damon pushed Elena's jacket from her shoulders and Elena began fumbling around with his perfectly tied black tie.

Softly in the background Nirvana's _Smells like teen spirit _could be heard playing as they fumbled around with each other.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word_

They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and Elena was letting out small moans as Damon began to make small nips onto her neck, sucking all of her pleasure points. He moved back to her lips and they kissed languidly until Elena began to unbuckle Damon's belt and the roles were reversed as she began to suck on his neck.

Meanwhile in Damon's mind he couldn't help but stop his brain from thinking about what Elena had said, he liked her views on life and wasn't so sure that he didn't want this to be more than a one night stand.

_Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3]  
Hello, hello, hello!_

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_I feel stupid and contagious_  
_Here we are now, entertain us_  
_A mulatto_  
_An albino_  
_A mosquito_  
_My libido_  
_Yeah, hey, yay_

The song was setting of sexual vibes and although Damon so badly wanted to _fuck _Elena right there and then he felt like he owed her more than that "Elena, hang on a minute" he said a little out of breath as he brought her back up to eye level.

Elena was panicking a little as she thought that maybe he had decided that he didn't like her any more and she wasn't good enough, I mean what would a stud like him want with an ordinary party girl like herself? "Damon I'm sorry I-."

"No, no, Elena I want to do this I promise you and I know this is a little forward but I kind of what to make this into something more than just a one-night stand, and if you say yes I want to do this properly."

Elena closed her eyes out of shock then opened them again "you want to try a relationship with me?"

"No regrets right" Damon tried as he gently cupped her cheeks "I know that we just met, but I already know enough about you to know that this could work, maybe we could give it a try and right now just watch a movie or something?"

Elena smiled "I would like that, Damon."

And in the end, the real award was finding someone to start that new chapter with.

_The End~_

**A/N: I hope you liked it and that I did justice to your prompt!**


End file.
